君ト私 (Kimi to Watashi)
by Kuro 'Kaito' Neko
Summary: Setiap orang memiliki cerita sendiri. Setiap cerita memiliki arti. Bahagia. Sedih. Terluka. Ini hanyalah ceritaku denga orang yang paling kukasihi. Yah… walaupun ini adalah cerita yang sangat klise… Setidaknya kami bahagia. One shoot. Fic hadiah for Kumo-onee-sama XD! Drables. RinxLen. R&R? Warning: Edited karena beberapa paragraf hilang.


**Author's Territorial**

* * *

All : Ohayou/Konnichiwa/Konbanwa, minna-san~

Kaito : Aku kembali. Dengan membawakan FF hadiah(?) untuk Kumo-Usagi yang berhasil menebak~

Koyuki : Menebak apa?

Kaito : Lupa… Pokoknya, baca aja minna-san. Kali ini saya coba pake sudut pandang cewek.

* * *

**Summary :**

Setiap orang memiliki cerita sendiri. Setiap cerita memiliki arti. Bahagia. Sedih. Terluka. Ini hanyalah ceritaku denga orang yang paling kukasihi. Yah… walaupun ini adalah cerita yang sangat klise… Setidaknya kami bahagia.

**Disclaimer : Vocaloid punya YAMAHA. Kagamine Futago milik CFM.**

**Rated : K +.**

**Genre : Romance, drama.**

**Warning : Fic hadiah, typo, abal, fluff gagal, klise, GaJe, Rin POV, drabble, DKK.**

**Pair : RinxLen.**

**Kuro 'Kaito' Neko's proudly present : ****君ト私 ****(Kimi to Watashi)**

* * *

**一**

Aku tersenyum sambil menatapmu mengerjakan soal-soal latihan yang diberikan sensei kepadamu. Kamu menggaruk-garuk kepalamu tatkala merasa bingung dengan soal yang terpampang jelas di hadapanmu.

"AH! Aku nggak pernah suka Matematika!" ucapmu sembari meregangkan tubuhmu sendiri.

Aku tersenyum geli menatapnya, "Tapi Matematika nggak buruk juga 'kok."

"Itu bagimu, Rin. Jelas saja kamu disuruh untuk mengajariku. Tapi, aku tetap tidak mengerti!"

"Tapi 'kan ada sisi baiknya."

"Apa?"

"Kita lebih banyak menghabiskan waktu berdua."

* * *

**二**

Seperti biasa, aku dan kamu berjalan bersama menuju rumah kita yang berdekatan. Sembari berjalan di antara langit oranye, kita berdua tertawa bersama. Ah… jadi terasa seperti lagu 'Orange' yang dinyanyikan oleh penyanyi kesukaanku. Entah kenapa, tiba-tiba sesuatu masuk ke pikiranku.

"Nee, Len gimana kalau seandainya aku pergi?"

Kamu memandangku dengan heran, sebelum berpaling ke arah langit oranye.

"Mungkin… aku mencoba untuk melupakan Rin."

"Eh! Kok begitu!"

Kulihat kamu tersenyum simpul. Kemudian berkata dengan lembut.

"Soalnya… Kehilangan bisa merubah seseorang… Namun, waktu tidak bisa menunggu orang yang tidak mampu mengikutinya…"

Aku menundukkan kepalaku. Sedikit kecewa dengan ucapan kekasihku ini.

"Iya 'sih… Tapi 'kan…"

"Karena itu, selama Rin di sisiku, aku tidak akan melepaskanmu."

* * *

**三**

Kali ini, aku terdiam di kamarku. Entah kenapa, kata-kata temanku kembali terngiang di dalam benakku.

'_Rin, kenapa kamu bisa suka dengan Len?'_

Hmm… Kalau dipikir-pikir, benar juga 'ya. Len itu tidak terlalu pintar, yah… tidak bodoh juga 'sih. Shota lagi, tidak peka, dan lain-lain. Tapi kenapa aku bisa menyukainya…? Entah kenapa… seulas senyum tersungging di bibirku. 'Cinta terkadang tidak membutuhkan alasan'. Kata-kata itu terngiang di dalam otakku. Hah… Aku tidak setuju dengan kalimat itu.

'Cinta itu membutuhkan alasan. Hanya saja, terkadang kita tidak tahu alasan mencintai seseorang'. Yup. Aku lebih suka yang itu. Karena, bagaimana pun, aku mencintai Kagamine Len karena sebuah alasan.

* * *

**四**

Hari ini seperti biasa… Tidak, karena ini adalah hari ulang tahun Len! Aduh! Apa yang harus kuberikan 'ya? Ah! Aku bingung! Ini sudah hampir malam, kalau aku tidak sempat memberi hadiah bagaimana!?

"Rin? Kamu kenapa?!"

Suara Len membuyarkan lamunanku. Dengan cepat aku menggelengkan kepala. Len menatapku dengan tatapan tidak percaya, sebelum akhirnya berjalan melewatiku. Hah… Dasar tidak peka. Namun… itulah daya tariknya… Walaupun tidak peka… Ia sangat peduli pada sesama… Aku tersenyum, kemudian mengejar Len, dan bergelanyut manja di tangannya. Mengabaikan tatapan heran Len.

* * *

**五**

Hari ini, umurku genap 20 tahun. Entah kenapa, Len menyuruhku untuk datang ke taman. Tempat di mana ia menyatakan perasaannya padaku. Aku jadi ingat. Lucu membayangkan Len yang berusaha menutupi rasa malunya saat menyatakan perasaannya padaku. Yah... walaupun aku tak kalah malu dengan dia.

"Rin..."

"Ya, Len?"

Len terdiam. Pemuda yang sudah menjadi kekasihku sejak SMP itu menarik nafas pelan. Sepertinya ada sesuatu yang ingin dibicarakannya. Dan aku tahu, itu sangat penting.

"Rin pernah bilang 'kan? Bagaimana jika seandainya Rin pergi..."

Oh... Entah kenapa perkataan Len barusan membuatku sedikit... takut...

"Karena itu..."

Len berlutut di hadapanku, bertumpu pada satu kaki. Kemudian, tangannya mengeluarkan sebuah kotak berwarna marun. Dan kemudian, kotak itu memperlihatkan isinya. Cincin.

"Aku tidak bisa hidup tanpamu... Karena itu... _Will you marry me_?"

Dengan cepat aku langsung memeluknya. Menangis. Hanya itu yang bisa kulakukan untuk melampiaskan kebahagiaanku.

"_Of course_, _yes i will_!"

Dan hari itu. Kami bersumpah untuk saling setia satu sama lain. Akhir yang bahagia, bukan? Klise? Memang. Tapi, seklise apapun itu, yang terpenting kami bahagia. :)

* * *

**_~FIN~_**

* * *

**Author's Territorial**

* * *

Kaito : Noh. Hadiah buat Kumo-onee-sama udah jadi. Gomen kalo Rin POVnya aneh... Susah pake POV cewek.

Koyuki : R&R, minna-san? Gomen kalau aneh, jelek, klise, dll.

* * *

**R&R?**

**V  
V  
V**


End file.
